Child's Garden
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Luka bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh Len di halaman belakangnya, ia berniat akan mengurusnya besok pagi.  'Aku benar-benar tidak suka pengganggu, aku akan menyingkirkan semuanya agar kau dapat terus menari denganku,'


**Aloha minna!**

**Author gila ini kembali ke kehidupan anda (?)**

**Kebetulan ini adalah fic challenge. **

**Disclaimer of Vocaloid!**

**Kemanapun dimanapun dan kapanpun anda menginjakkan kaki... Vocaloid tetep punya om Yamaha^_^**

**Enjoy this**

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

Hembusan angin malam terasa di tengkuk ku. Aku duduk bersila di sebuah pohon di halaman belakang rumahku.

Dinginnya malam dangemerisik semak-semak kecil yang memang aku inginkan saat membangun rumah ini menemaniku.

Hampir setiap malam aku melakukan hal ini. Ya, hampir.

Meski hanya sendirian, aku merasakan adanya kehadiran sosok lain di sekitarku. Entah mengapa setiap merenungkan hal ini, aku selalu merasa bahwa aku memang tidak sendirian.

Aku memandangi sosok dewi malam yang kebetulan sangat cantik itu.

Banyak hal yang bisa aku renungkan jika saat seperti ini, namun aku selalu memikirkan sebuah hal yang menurutku tidak wajar dalam diriku ini.

Hal yang selalu terbelesit dipikiranku saat memandangi sosok dewi malam itu hanya satu,

'_Kenapa harus aku?'_

* * *

><p>Aku terpaku menatap diriku yang berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin berukuran penuh. Cermin itu memaparkan sebuah sosok gadis dengan tubuh yang bagus, namun terlihat wajah gadis itu sedikit tidak bersemangat, benar-benar diriku. Ya, aku, Luka Megurine, bekerja sebagai penari di sebuah gedung kesenian yang setiap minggunya mengadakan acara khusus untuk para penggemar seni tari.<p>

Mereka selalu memujiku, memujaku, bahkan aku juga nyaris tidak memiliki pembenci.

Jujur saja, bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri, aku memang terlihat baik di mata mereka. Namun aku dan aku yang lain di mata mereka itu berbeda.

Aku berjalan menuju stage dan mulai menari sesuai dengan kemampuan yang ada pada diriku, biasanya aku menarikan tarian tradisional, namun sesuai dengan keinginan sang pemilik acara, aku akan menarikan tarian apapun, namun jangan pernah berharap aku mau menarikan tarian striptis.

Aku malu.

Sorak sorai penonton terdengar di telingaku, tepuk tangan mereka juga menemani setiap gerakan tariku.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir akan semua hal yang terjadi ini.

'_Minggir, kau terlalu lemah, cih!'_

**Normal P.O.V**

Luka benar-benar terlihat mengerahkan segala kemampuannya dalam menari. Gerakan demi gerakan yang ia tampilkan saat ini di panggung benar-benar memukau penonton.

Energi yang keluar dan ditampilkan dalam setiap gerakannya itu benar-benar terlihat.

Sinar-sinar blitz dari kamera penonton tidak menghalanginya untuk menari.

Tarian itu semakin lama menjadi semakin indah, meski tarian dengan music yang cukup lemah lembut, namun tarian itu benar-benar terasa energik saat Luka yang membawakannya.

Luka duduk dan meminum air dari botol minuman yang ia bawa dari rumah.

'_Bodoh,'_

Tiba-tiba ia tersedak.

"Astaga, kepalaku pusing sekali," keluh Luka sambil sedikit memijat-mijat dahinya.

Ia selalu merasa heran dengan keanehan-keanehan yang ia alami saat menari.

**Luka's P.O.V**

Aku meletakkan tas ku seusai performance tadi di gedung kesenian dan bergegas menuju halaman belakang.

Rumahku memang tidak begitu kecil namun tidak begitu besar, memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup besar, namun halaman depan rumahku justru lebih kecil darinya.

Aku menghela napas dan berdiri di samping pohon besar tempat biasanya aku merenungkan keadaanku sekarang bersama malam.

Tidak lupa aku menggulung rambutku keatas agar tidak begitu merepotkan.

Aku mulai mengambil gerakan demi gerakan. Ya, ini adalah latihan. Evaluasi ku juga.

Saat menari di rumah, aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat tidak wajar.

Tingkat kelelahan saat berlatih dirumah justru sangat tinggi dibandingkan dengan tingkat performanceku saat di panggung.

Aku juga tidak merasakan bahwa aku baru saja menari di panggung.

Gerakan demi gerakan aku ulangi sembari menunggu gelap malam datang.

"Hebat!" ucap sebuah suara.

Aku menoleh.

Seorang pria bertepuk tangan untukku saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan gerakan terakhir dari evaluasi tarianku.

Pria itu terlihat baru di mataku. Sepertinya orang pindahan.

"Kau hebat! Namun gerakan tarianmu sungguh sedikit lemas," komentarnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau siapa?"

Pria itu melompat batasan tembok halaman belakang rumahku. Sepertinya belakang rumahku ini kini menjadi rumahnya.

"Aku tetangga barumu, namaku Len," ucap pria itu.

Aku menjabat tangannya dan buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Hehehe, kau seorang penari ya?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ah iya, umurmu berapa?" tanya pria itu.

Aku mengerutkan dahi kembali.

"Ah, maaf, aku lancang ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil melirik dan mempertajam tatapannya.

"Eh, anoo, sebegitu pentingnya? Umurku 21 tahun," ucapku.

Pria itu melotot kaget.

"Benarkah? Itu tandanya kau sudah lulus sekolah? Ah sayang sekali," ucap pria itu lagi.

Aku kembali mengerutkan dahiku. "Memang ke-,"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil nama Len.

"Eh, maaf ya, adikku sudah memanggilku, sampai jumpa!" ia melompati tembok halaman belakang rumahku dengan sigap dan cepat.

Aku hanya terpukau dengan adegan lompatan itu bak di film-film Hollywood.

**Normal P.O.V**

Malamnya, seperti biasa, Luka berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumahnya dan duduk bersila di bawah pohon. Kali ini dewi malam menunjukkan sosok purnamanya yang cukup terang.

Luka menatap sang dewi malam.

Namun ia kembali ke dalam rumahnya dan mengambil tape recorder. Ia juga membawa sebuah kaset di tangan yang lain.

Ia mulai menyetel lagu tarinya.

Ia menari dengan penghayatan yang cukup.

Tarian itu ia bawakan dengan energik. Tarian evaluasi yang sama pada sore hari.

Bunyi musik tarian itu sepertinya mulai mengundang perhatian tetangga barunya. Len.

Len melongok ke seberang tembok belakang rumahnya.

Sosok Luka sedang menari dengan energi yang berbeda dari tadi sore.

Len terpukau seketika.

Rambut panjang Luka yang sejak tadi sore ia gulung kini terurai menjuntai sepinggul.

Len duduk diatas tembok pembatas halaman belakang rumah Luka dan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba saat Luka menoleh karena kebetulan gerakan tari itu harus memutar tubuhnya, ia terkejut dan berhenti menari.

Len memandangi mata Luka. Tatapannya berbeda dari mata Luka yang tadi sore ia tatap.

Len bingung.

Luka dengan tiba-tiba bergegas mematikan musik dan membawa tape nya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Len melongo heran.

"Eh tunggu!"

Luka berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sebaiknya kau kembali kerumahmu," ucap Luka dengan nada yang dingin. Lalu menutup pintu rumahnya.

Len masih bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan drastis sikap Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

Esok harinya, setelah sarapan, aku memutuskan untuk menyapu halaman rumah dan membereskan segala tumbuhan yang sudah tumbuh dengan liar di halaman rumahku ini.

Aku memang sangat menyukai tanaman. Apalagi bunga mawar.

Saat sedang menyapu, aku melihat Len yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya dengan seragam SMU nya.

"Ohayou!" sapaku padanya.

Len melongo. Ia tersenyum dan melambai. "O-ohayou!"

Aku membalas senyumnya.

Ia terlihat bingung. Namun ia menunda keberangkatannya dan mampir berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Luka-sama, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit takut.

Aku melotot heran. "Untuk apa?"

Len membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah heran.

"Ano, semalam aku sudah mengganggu latihanmu," ucap Len.

Aku melongo. "Latihan? Semalam?" aku meletakkan jari telunjukku dibawah bibir. Memikirkan kegiatan apa yang aku lakukan semalam.

"Iya, semalam," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak latihan kok semalam, apa aku lupa ya?" aku kembali memikirkan kegiatanku.

Namun sebuah pikiran terbelesit. "Ah, iya…," ucapku sedikit lemas.

Mungkin eskpresiku sedikit berubah kecewa.  
>"Eh, kenapa? Gomenasai Luka-sama, semalam aku tidak bermak-,"<p>

"Sudahlah tidak apa, ah kau harus berangkat sekolah, sebaiknya cepatlah," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Len pamit dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

Setelah mengawasi sosok Len yang sudah menghilang dari jalanan depan rumah, aku membanting sapu ke halaman dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sudah lah jangan menggangguku," ucapku sedikit berteriak.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ah! Kau boleh membantuku dan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri saat menari, tapi tolong, jangan ganggu kehidupan pribadiku!" ucapku lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa kecil terdengar. Aku mencengkram erat kepalaku dan meremas kuping kanan dan kiriku.

'_Ah, semalam aku hanya berlatih, kau tidak ingin kan aku mengacau saat pertunjukanmu?'_

'_Aku juga tidak menyukai pengganggu yang menghalangi semua ini, seperti bocah itu, dan ingat! aku tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mendekatimu dan mengganggu karirmu, aku sudah berusaha agar kau menjadi penari yang besar!'_

"Arghhhh diam!" aku meringkuk. Tawa kecil tadi semakin lama semakin besar terdengar.

Tiba-tiba semua gelap.

Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan semua ini pada Len. Aku tidak sanggup menampungnya sendirian. Karena dari beberapa orang yang pernah aku lihat, hanya anak ini yang menyatakan identitas dirinya dan berkenalan denganku. Ia juga cukup ramah.

Len duduk di sofa hadapanku. Ya, ia sedang bermain kerumahku.

"Luka-sama, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan cangkir teh yang aku suguhkan untuknya.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Hm, baiklah, aku kira kau sedang ada masalah….," ucap Len sambil menggaruk bagian kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Untuk apa merenungkan sebuah masalah? Tanpanya hidup kita tidak akan berwarna kan?" ucapku.

Len tersenyum namun tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Len menunjuk ke arah sebuah foto yang tertempel di dinding belakangku.

"Itu kau?" tanya Len.

Aku ikut menoleh dan mengamati foto itu.

"Iya, waktu aku berumur 16 tahunan," ucapku.

"Kau cantik ya, dan disitu kau menggemaskan," ucap Len sambil kembali meminum cangkir teh yang sudah aku sediakan, tentunya beserta isinya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menari?" tanya Len.

"Sejak umur 7 tahun," jawabku sambil tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa itu.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan suram terbelesit dipikiranku. Aku geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku benar-benar ingin menceritakan semua itu pada pria di hadapanku, aku merasa takut jika tiba-tiba ia menjauh karena kaget melihat 'diriku' yang lain.

"Len," ucapku pelan.

Len menoleh. Ia mengangkat alisnya seakan mengatakan _'ada apa?'_

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi aku mohon tolong jangan tertawa, karena ini memang nyata," ucapku dengan nada serius.

Len tersenyum.

"Jujur saja, kau adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar sedekat ini denganku, tolong jangan tanya kenapa, aku menceritakan ini semua hanya kepadamu," ucapku.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada cukup serius.

"Kau melihatku semalam latihan?" tanyaku.

Len mengangguk.

"Tolong jangan kaget ya…..," aku menghentikan kalimatku, supaya sedikit terkesan dramatis dan serius. "…itu bukanlah diriku yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapanmu," ucapku lagi.

Len terkejut. Ia tertawa kecil.

Aku sedikit mengkerucutkan bibir.

"Eh, maaf, maksudmu kau punya kembaran?" tanya Len.

Aku menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti maksudku," ucapku sambil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sore itu Len adalah tamuku yang pertama, tamu yang benar-benar bermain ke rumahku pada waktu ini. Ya, pada waktu ini.

**Normal P.O.V**

Malamnya, Len membuktikan perkataan Luka. Ia sebenarnya masih ragu akan hal itu, namun ia memberanikan diri untuk mengulangi kegiatannya pada malam sebelumnya. Menguntit.

Ia memanjat tembok halaman belakang rumah Luka.

Tiba-tiba Luka keluar dan membawa tape nya, namun setelah ia melihat sosok Len, ia kembali bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"EH TUNGGU!" Len meloncat dan mencegah pintu halaman belakang rumah Luka tertutup.

Luka melotot kearahnya.

"Hei, jangan kasar begitu," ucap Len.

Tiba-tiba Luka membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. Ia mendorong Len ke pohon yang berdiri di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku, kau sudah biasa mengganggu orang ya?" tanya Luka dengan geram. Ia mencengkram kaos Len pada bagian lehernya.

"E-eh, tu-tungu, ka-kau bukan Luka-sama?" tanya Len.

Luka melotot. Ia menampilkan tatapan nya yang geram.

"Ma, maaf, aku minta maaf," ucap Len.

Luka melepas cengkrama nya.

"Jangan ganggu aku," ucap Luka sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Len menggeleng kepala dan mengamati sosok Luka dengan heran.

* * *

><p><strong>(masih Normal P.O.V)<strong>

Semenjak kejadian itu, Luka tidak pernah terlihat keluar rumah. Bahkan Len juga tidak pernah menemui sosoknya di halaman belakang.

Hingga pada suatu hari, selang satu minggu setelah kejadian itu.

Len memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah Luka. Ia baru pertama kali menemukan seorang tetangga yang cukup aneh seperti ini.

Setelah kurang lebih 5 kali mengetuk pintu rumah Luka, Luka membukakan pintunya.

Ia tersenyum namun sedikit khawatir.

"A-ada apa, Len?" tanya Luka.

"Ano…aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Len.

Luka mengangguk dan menelan ludah.

"Sebaiknya nanti sore, kau datang ke gedung kesenian kota ini, aku akan tampil disana, kau mungkin akan menemukan jawabannya, seharusnya kau percaya kata-kataku," ucap Luka sambil buru-buru menutup pintu rumahnya.

Len melotot heran. Ia akhirnya berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dengan tanda tanya besar dan kepastian yang masih ia tunggu dari Luka.

Sore harinya ia menuruti ajakan Luka untuk datang ke gedung kesenian kota. Ia memandangi pamflet yang tertempel di dinding gedung itu.

Gambar Luka ada di salah satu pamflet yang ditempel, ia tersenyum dan mencabut pamflet itu.

Setelah melihat jadwal dan tempat dimana Luka akan tampil hari itu, ia mengikuti rombongan orang-orang yang akan menonton acara yang dibintangi Luka.

Cukup banyak. Dan mungkin hampir semua orang yang datang ke gedung itu akan menonton Luka, karena gedung itu terbagi lagi menjadi beberapa ruangan untuk pentas lain.

Len duduk di bangku yang tidak terlalu berada di depan panggung.

Ia menanti penampilan gadis yang ia sudah anggap menjadi kakaknya, namun entah mengapa Len merasakan bahwa ada perasaan lain yang datang ketika memandang Luka saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Setelah beberapa lama, sosok Luka masuk dan berdiri di atas panggung. Matanya seperti Luka yang menatapnya di malam ia di ancam agar tidak mengganggu Luka lagi.

Len terperangah dengan gerakan-gerakan tarian Luka, ia kagum melihat energi yang Luka keluarkan untuk tarian itu.

Setelah Luka menyelesaikan tariannya, tiba-tiba ia menoleh kearah Len, dengan tatapan cukup tajam.

Len tersenyum.

Namun Luka tidak membalas senyumannya, justru ia membuang muka dengan dingin.

Malam itu, setelah pertunjukkan dimulai, Len memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti Luka berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Saat tiba di halaman depan rumah Luka.

"Luka-sama!" Len memanggil Luka.

Luka terdiam. Ia menoleh perlahan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu," ucap Luka.

Len memasang tampang bersalah. "Ma-maaf," ucap Len.

Luka tersenyum datar. "Sudahlah, kau tidak salah, mari masuk," ucap Luka dengan nada bicara yang sama namun sedikit berubah dari dingin menjadi biasa.

Len mengikuti ajakan Luka.

Luka tersenyum menyeringai dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Len, sebaiknya kita bercakap-cakap di halaman belakang saja, kau bisa langsung pulang ke rumahmu kan?" ucap Luka sambil setengah berteriak dari dapur.

Len mengikuti saran Luka, ia benar-benar bersyukur Luka sudah berubah menjadi Luka yang biasa, Luka yang ramah. Namun kali ini masih terlihat dingin.

Len berjalan melewati Luka menuju pintu halaman belakang.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan dirimu yang lain…," ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

Luka menoleh kearahnya. Senyumnya sedikit manis namun tetap mengerikan.

Pipi Len bersemu merah.

"Aku menunggu di halaman belakang," ucap Len.

"Hm," Luka melanjutkan kegiatan membuat suguhan 'terakhir' untuk Len.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit menunggu Luka, akhirnya sosoknya keluar juga sambil membawa nampan dengan suguhan makanan kecil dan segelas sirup berwarna merah diatasnya.

"Ah, maaf Luka-sama, aku jadi merepotkan," ucap Len.

Luka tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas rumput halaman belakangnya.

"Silahkan diminum," ucap Luka.

Ia duduk di sebelah Len.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya, sisiku yang lain?" tanya Luka.

Len mengangguk. "Ya, dan boleh aku tahu, kau sedang berada di sisi yang mana?" tanya Len.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Luka.

Len tertawa kecil. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sisi-sisi yang ada pada dirimu Luka-sama, yang penting kita berteman kan? Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman," ucap Len.

Luka tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Len.

"Jadi…..kau masih tidak percaya?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah garpu dari saku celananya.

Len tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menusuk pinggang kanannya.

"Lu-luka-sama….," Len melotot kaget melihat darah yang mengucur dari pinggang kanannya.

Luka tersenyum.

"Kau kan sudah kuperingatkan," ucap Luka sambil mendorong dan menarik garpu yang menancap di pinggang Len.

Tiba-tiba ia memegangi kepalanya.

"Arghhh!"

Len tetap fokus pada Luka pinggangnya, ia mencabut garpu yang tertancap di pinggangnya, namun ia menoleh dan memandangi sosok Luka.

"Kau anak yang mengganggu karirku, tidak berguna, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu karirku," Luka mendekat kearah Len dan mencekik lehernya dengan agresif dan keras.

Len sesak napas.

Luka tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba cekikannya terlepas setelah mendapati Len sudah lemas terkulai tidak bernyara.

Ia memastikan napasnya benar-benar hilang.

Setelah pasti.

Luka mundur beberapa langkah dari jaraknya berdiri dihadapan Len tadi.

"Arghhhhhhhhh!" ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Setelah menahan rasa sakit yang cukup parah. Ia berjongkok.

Kemudian menghampiri sosok Len yang terkulai lemas dengan darah yang mengalir dari pinggangnya dengan merangkak.

"Len….ma….af…," Luka mengusap pipi pria itu. Ia menangisi sosok tubuh itu.

Setelah jongkok meringkuk memegangi kepalanya. Luka bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh Len di halaman belakangnya, ia berniat akan mengurusnya besok pagi.

_'Aku benar-benar tidak suka pengganggu, aku akan menyingkirkan semuanya agar kau dapat terus menari denganku,'_

Luka menangis dan mengangguk dengan sendirinya.

Malam itu, Luka yang lain, menangisi sosok tubuh Len, namun di tempat yang sama, Luka yang lainnya tersenyum menang, telah menyingkirkan pengganggu yang datang secara tiba-tiba ke kehidupannya.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

**Selesai!**

**Gimana? Kecepetan ya! Gomenasai '_' "**

**Cerita ini ku ambil dari PV Child's Garden tapi kumodifikasi lebih lanjut.**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan (?)**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Gomenasai Uchiha Ry-chan… mungkin fic ini terlalu singkat.**

**_Dipersembahkan unyuk Uchiha Ry-Chan yang unyu, tapi tidak seunyu diriku... *PLAK*_  
><strong>

**Mind to RnR? ^^**


End file.
